Seeing Through the Trees At the Sky
by MyNameIsTaken
Summary: [1st Bleach Fic] Ichigo meets a man one night after escaping a frat party. Now he can't get the man out of his mind. What happens when he sees him again? [UraIchi RukiRen Onesided TatsukiIchigo]


-1Greetings to the humans of Earth. I am NyNameIsTaken. Nice to meet you all. This is my first fic in this account, so please treat me kindly.

**Disclaimer: **The ownership of this show is not mine. It belongs to the people who distribute it and the person who had the idea of the show.

**_Seeing Through the Trees At the Sky_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm just an average boy living in an average world full of average problems. War. Terrorism. Global warming. That kind of stuff. And right now, average 'me' is taking a drink of average beer in an average plastic cup.

The stuff tastes horrible. I don't even know why I'm drinking it. Maybe it was because Rukia gave me the cup. Oh…The beer was spiked so I'm about to puke. Good thing I wasn't the one who was going to drive.

"R-Rukia…" I said, covering my mouth with my hand in preparation to hurl. I really hope she heard me or I'm gonna puke on her skirt.

"Hai, Ichigo!" She turned around from her conversation with some guys with a smile. "Ichigo!" Her smile fell from her face as she started to drag me to the bathroom. At least she didn't ignore me like last time, which was in a club I'd rather not go to ever again.

"Ichigo! Why do you always get sick?" Rukia asked me in my semi-drunken stupor. What do you think? You always give me a drink that's been spiked! The next time she asks me to go to a party with her, she can forget it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Ichigo! Rukia! You're back! How was the party?" Renji asked me with his overly loud voice that is even louder with my throbbing headache.

"Oi…Renji…You're loud voice is killing me. Shut up…" I muttered as Rukia placed me on to the very comfy lounge chair in the apartment. Rukia then walked into the kitchen to get me some medicine.

"You got drunk again? Man, you don't know how to hold your liquor!" Renji laughed at me with his **loud** and **obnoxious **voice! I wish he would shut up!

"I didn't get drunk…The beer was spiked…" I gripped my head and gritted my teeth, wishing the pounding headache would leave my head. It's as if rhinos and hippos are dancing in my fucking skull with heels!

"I guess Ichigo has bad luck when it comes to drinking…" Rukia walked back into the living room with a glass of water and two Advil's. "Here ya go, Ichigo!" Rukia smiled and handed me the water and pills.

I threw them in my mouth--They were the sweet kind--And I swallowed them down. Now to wait for them to kick in.

"So…Ichigo, did you talk to anybody before you got sick?" Renji's voice was still loud, but I suppose it was bearable. He wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist and the both of them sat down on the sofa across from my lounge chair.

"No…I don't like interacting with people…" I feel a round of 21 questions coming.

Q. "Why not? Lot's of girls would love to go out with you!" First it was Rukia.

A. "No reputation holding girl would want to go out with a guy with naturally orange hair." And it's true. If a girl didn't want to go out with me in High School, where I looked exactly the same, what makes anything different now that I'm in college?

Q. "How would you know that?" Renji asked this time. I'm guessing they are gonna switch off.

A. "Because I know." And I did. I asked Orihime to go out with me before she started to date Ishida and she said, "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! But I don't like you like that! It's just that…Your hair is so different than other peoples! What if my kids ended up with orange hair!" It wasn't like I was asking her to have my children. I was asking her out to a movie!

Q. "What if I told you that there was a girl out there who **does** like you?" Rukia has something planned. I can feel it.

A. "I'd tell you that you are crazy and don't try to get we with somebody."

"Ichigo! Come on! You've only had two girlfriends! Hinamori and that weird girl, Hiyori! You need to go out more! Make more friends! Get a girlfriend! Fall in love with her and make a family!" Rukia yells at me, forgetting that I have a hangover.

But Rukia was right. I do need to get out more. But all I want right now is for the rhinos and hippos in my mind to stop dancing on their ten inch heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…This time I'm at a party with Renji. A frat party no less…That's my big hint to not drink anything here. I can't even eat the food! There might be X in that…Do I smell MJ?

"Oi! Ichigo! Get yer ass over here at meet my friends!" Renji already sounded drunk. I guess that makes me the driver for tonight.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm comin'!" I pushed through the crowd of partygoers and reached Renji, who then started to introduce me to some of his classmates.

Kira was this pale yellow blond rich boy who had never gone moshing pit before. Ikkaku's bald and seems like the type who would look for a good fight. I think I was right because he asked me if I could fight right after I said my name. And Shuhei is a senior with a "69" tattooed on his face. I wonder why…He looks like a nice badass. I wouldn't imagine him goin' like that…

"I-Ichigo!" I heard somebody say my name with a soft voice. A **familiar** soft voice.

"Hi…na…mori?" I turned around slowly to see my first girlfriend, Momo Hinamori, standing behind me with the same shocked look I have on my face with her arm latched onto a guy with white hair who looked very familiar. Well…I think my night is going great! I think my night's end is going to be met with rhinos and heels.

Oh but how wrong I was…

"Ichigo-san, you know Hinamori-chan?" Kira asked me, which shocked me because I wouldn't think a guy like him would know Hinamori.

"Uh…yeah…We went to high school together…" I nervously said and I glanced at Renji who had the same shocked expression as me. "I-I'm gonna go outside for a minute…It's starting to get hot in here…" I started moving my way through the party people towards the front door.

"Oh! Wait! Ichigo! I'll go--" I heard Hinamori start out, but it was soon tuned out by the sound of loud music and shouting.

I got outside and started to walk to the vending machines on the campus. I have this nervous habit that when I'm…nervous…I have to drink lots of water. So I'm going to do just that!

I reached the machine and reached into my pocket for my wallet. I opened it up to find only had a few pennies sitting in it. "Great…I forgot to grab some cash…" I started looking everywhere on me for some spare change but I had none. "Too bad these machines don't take credit cards…"

"How odd to see a student buying a drink from a vending machine!" The voice startled me and made me almost fall on the machine. I turned around to find a guy in casual looking clothes for a Friday night. He had blond hair, but it was being covered by a simple black hat.

"I've learned to have my own drink." I said, moving away from the machine to let the man go.

"You aren't going to buy anything?" The man asked me, pulling some money out of his pocket.

"I don't have any money…" I started to walk away from the machine to go back to the party and face my ex, but the man called me back. "Yeah?" Don't tell me I'm gonna get beat up or raped or something…

"Here." He placed a dollar into the machine said, "Pick whatever you want." I wanted to give him a hug for the kind gesture, but I felt sad for using this man's money.

"Uh…Thanks…" I pushed the water button and out came a bottle of Arrowhead water. I opened it up and took a few good gulps of it before closing it back up. That water tasted so good! But wait…"Uh…How am I going to pay you back?"

"Don't worry about it! Let's just say it's my good deed for the day!" The man laughed and walked away. Hey…Wait…Did he get something to drink?

Then I remembered back to when he took the money out of his pocket. He only pulled out one bill.

"WAIT! Come back!" I yelled after him but had already vanished into the darkness of the campus. Great…He made me feel guilty now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't go back to the party. I didn't feel like seeing Hinamori with a guilty feeling. Maybe if we met under a tree during a sunny day, THEN I might have been able to talk to her.

"Ichigo! Why aren't you at the party?" Rukia asked me the minute I entered the apartment.

"Thanks for your concern…" I muttered, taking my jacket off and putting it in the closet. "Sorry but I didn't feel like getting high off of MJ or weed. And I saw Hinamori…With…" Hey…who was that guy behind her? He looked very familiar… "Toshirou…Yeah…He was with her…" I threw myself on my favorite chair in the apartment; the lounge chair, of course.

Rukia smiled at me as I sat on the lounge chair. Ever since she bought it, I've sat on it. I think Rukia and Renji bought it for "other" purposes, but I took it as my own. The chair had thick, black and white stripes with gold pillows. Very comfy. Attractive. Simplistic. Perfect for me. It's probably the only thing I've sat on since they bought it. It or the floor.

"You really do love that chair…" Rukia had this look of thought on her face. She must be planning something for me. Or my apartment. Or both. She loves designing things. She has the oddest sense of fashion, but then again…I wouldn't know. I'm not a chick. But I do know she sucks at drawing.

"Yeah…I do." I glared at her. "It's like a home away form home. Are you planning something?"

"No! Nothin' at all!" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head like a bumbling idiot.

I fear for myself tomorrow. Something Is gonna happen and I feel it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of the chapter! Hope this one was good! First one in this account! Please **review** and all that lovely stuff!

**Preview**

"I-Ichigo!" Tatsuki stuttered in shock, I supposed. But I think I was more shocked to see her. In a black and white shirt with gold splashes on the shirt and blue jeans. I knew Rukia had something planned…And I suppose the is was the result…I have to admit, Tatsuki looks very nice in that outfit.


End file.
